


Twenty Questions

by Foxtrots



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrots/pseuds/Foxtrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a mysterious mark on the captain, Douglas uses his detective skills to get to the bottom of the mystery- much to Martin's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Questions

It started with a sigh. An all-too content sigh. A sigh Martin would never normally sigh, making it obvious to Douglas something was different. Raising an eyebrow, Douglas glanced at the captain and took note of the subtle differences. Martin looked relaxed. Far more relaxed than normal. Of course Douglas planned to remedy that. But one thing caught his eye. Just above the collar of Martin's shirt, he noticed what looked like a rash. 

“What? Why are you staring at me?” Martin huffed. Though he sounded annoyed, he looked as though he was getting a spa treatment. Not a line on his face was seen and the ends of his lips were turned upwards in a small smile. 

“Caught a few leaves of poison ivy?” Douglas asked, a wry smile playing on his lips. 

Martin gave him a blank stare. “What?” 

“Or did you perhaps switch different soap brands? I am, of course only asking in the interest of your health. Or perhaps you were stung by a bee. Or is it an early stage of hives? Chicken pox perhaps? Very dangerous in your later years, I'm afraid,” Douglas rambled, enjoying the flustered look Martin gave him. 

“What?” Martin asked again, nose scrunching up in confusion. 

“I'm just wondering about that little red mark on your neck, captain. It looks like a rash of some sort and I am only worried about your health.” Douglas grinned like a Cheshire cat. Somehow, the grin grew even wider as Martin slapped a hand upon his neck in an attempt to cover the red spot. 

“Oh..oh..n-no. I..I thought I covered it.” Martin suddenly went very, very red. “I..it's none of your business.” 

“Very true, Captain, very true indeed. I was only making sure you were fit to fly today,” Douglas continued in an overly naive tone. “Unless, that is not a rash and is something completely different which would be incredibly embarrassing for you.” 

“Shut up,” Martin hissed. 

Douglas took that as encouragement. “Oh! I didn't know you were dating anyone since Theresa. So who's the lucky girl?” 

Martin remained silent. 

“Did she fall for the airline captain?” Douglas continued. 

“It's none of your business so would you please shut up,” Martin hissed again. 

“Tell you what, captain, I'll shut up after a..a little game. Twenty questions. If I can't figure out who the girl is, you win and I won't bring it up again. If I win..well..I win and you lose.” 

“I'm not playing that with you.” 

“Very well then. What's the flight time?” Douglas glanced casually at his watch. “Last I heard this flight is about eight hours. Gosh. I wonder what we could possibly talk about.” 

Martin rolled his eyes, groaning. “Fine. Fine! We'll play your stupid game and you'll lose and you'll shut up!” 

“As sir wishes,” Douglas grinned. “First question: animal, vegetable or mineral?” 

“Douglas..” 

“It's my first question.” 

Martin sighed. “Animal.” But he changed his answer. “N-not animal in the animal sense. I..I mean human. A human animal. Not..not like a dog animal. Human. A..a human.” 

“Do I know her?” Douglas asked. 

Martin paused. “Um..yes and no.” 

“It's a yes or no question, you can't do both.” 

Martin wondered how many clues he could give away. That question did seem innocent enough. “Well..you do know them..but..i-i-it's not a her. It's a him.” 

“Fair enough, to each their own, I suppose,” Douglas shrugged it off and rephrased his question. “Do I know him?” 

“Yes.” 

Douglas nodded thoughtfully. “Does he work on the airfield?” 

Martin was stumped for a moment. Well he did work in a sense, but he wasn't paid. And to him, it probably didn't seem like work. Pausing, he mulled his answer over. “No.” 

“Was he a passenger?” 

Another tricky question. Technically speaking, he was more or less considered an overly helpful passenger, not holding the title of steward since Ipswich. “Yes.” 

“Interesting,” Douglas commented. “How long have you two been together?” 

Martin wasn't expecting that question. “Well..we're..we're not together together. It's not official or anything. I..I mean I would like that to happen, but..we..uh..the circumstances don't really..- it's awkward..sort of.” 

“How long have you known him?” Douglas tried again. 

“A few years.” 

“When did you start..doing things that would lead to that?” Douglas waved a hand in Martin's direction, no question he was talking about the mark. 

“Recently. Very recently. As in..the past two weeks,” Martin admitted, then paused. “Uh..what question was that? Fifth?” 

“That's right. Question six: is he a recurring passenger?” 

“Yes.” 

“Really? I didn't think we had any of those, apart from Mr. Birling..is it..?” 

“That counts as a question!” Martin exclaimed, wanting the game to end sooner than later. “And no, no it is not Mr. Birling.” 

“So..a passenger we both know and you've known him for years..but things started recently,” Douglas pondered, taking his sweet time. “Have I known him for those years too?” 

Martin was hesitant. “Yes.” 

“Just to properly go through the process of elimination: is it me?” 

“Sorry to burst your bubble but it's not you.” 

“Fair enough. Carolyn?” Douglas asked, looking more smug than usual. 

“No.” 

“And again, for the process of elimination.” 

Martin noticed a dramatic pause. 

“Is it Arthur?” 

Martin could lie. Make up a reoccurring passenger, some John Doe of some sort. But would Douglas buy that? It would be too hard having a string of lies with Douglas, he would instantly tangle himself..and enjoy doing so. The truth was the best, he supposed. 

“Yes,” Martin said quietly. 

“What? I can't hear you?” Douglas put a hand to his ear. 

“Yes. Yes it's Arthur,” Martin said louder. “Happy now? Now I suppose the teasing will come. Well, I'm ready for it, then. Come on.” 

Douglas remained quiet. 

“I don't have much to say, really. I've won our little game, you've lost. And you are right, it is your business only. Good game, Captain.” 

The take-off couldn't have been quieter. The flight deck was filled with thick tension between the two. Other than the necessary conversation, lips were sealed. Martin had never felt more awkward. 

“Are you..are you all quiet now..b-because it's Arthur?” Martin asked, almost wanting to be teased to break the terrible silence. 

“As stated earlier, it's your personal life.” 

Martin nodded. “Right..well..are you..are you okay with this?” 

“As stated earlier, it's your personal life,” Douglas repeated. 

“But..are you okay with it?” Martin asked quietly. 

“I didn't see it coming, I'll give you that much. And telling Carolyn will be fun to watch. I never really fancied Arthur nor you to begin with so my heart is still intact. If you want my blessings, you have them.”

Martin glanced over to the first officer. “What? Really?” 

“I don't see why not. I'm happy for you, of course. And this just opens the floor to more teasing material. I do believe the flight back to Fitton will be most enjoyable, seeing as I have a few things up my sleeve to begin with.” Douglas was interrupted as the flight deck door was opened and Arthur brought in the trolly. Douglas took note of the awkward glance both Arthur and Martin held. “Oh look. It appears Romeo is here for his Jomeo.”


End file.
